


Gift (Bonus Fic)

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [64]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, First Time, M/M, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The couple's first Christmas together and Scorp wants to give Al a special gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift (Bonus Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant, m/m relationship  
>  **Author’s Notes:** I figured I'd finish this series with a bang *cue rim shot*  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

Christmas was Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy's favorite time of year. There were always beautiful lights and decorations, Christmas carols, and snow. Malfoy Manor was always extravagantly done up and Scorpius would spend hours just wondering around, taking in all the decor. But this year, Scorpius was not staying at Malfoy Manor. This year he was staying in a small, but nice, hotel in Ireland with his best friend turned boyfriend. They and their families had decided to take a bonus family vacation that year, just for fun.

And Scorpius had a very special gift for his Gryffindor boyfriend. They had been a couple for six and a half months and though they shared a bed each night, they had been taking things somewhat slowly. This had been Scorpius's desire; he'd never so much as dated someone and didn't want to rush into anything. His boyfriend had been a perfect gentleman but Scorpius was finally ready. Today was the day that Scorpius would loose his virginity.

Albus Severus Potter watched his boyfriend from across the room the group had rented from the hotel for their celebration. The blond seemed rather distracted and slightly nervous and Albus couldn't figure out why. They'd spent many Christmases with each other's families since they had met eight years ago, so that couldn't be the problem. Sure, this was their first big family gathering since they had started dating, but everyone had already known about their relationship. And they were all very supportive. What could Scorpius be worried about?

Albus stood up and made his way across the room, smiling at his various family members as he moved. Scorpius was deep in a conversation with his father and Rose; Albus heard something about a new committee forming within the Ministry. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and placed a gentle kiss on the blond's shoulder. Scorpius relaxed into his arms but continued talking. Albus tuned out the words, not interested in the subject, and continued wondering what was bothering his lover.

Scorpius chatted with his father and best friend for a while before they each broke off to have conversations with others. He turned around in his boyfriend's arms and smiled at the brunet. Albus smiled back and gave him a chaste kiss. “Happy Christmas, love,” Scorpius grinned.

“Happy Christmas,” Albus repeated. He paused and then asked, “What's got you so nervous?”

Scorpius bit his lip lightly. “You noticed, huh?” Albus nodded and looked at him expectantly. “Uh...just...” He sighed,.

Albus gave him another kiss, “What is it?”

“I want to give you another gift.”

Albus's smile widened. “Oh yeah? Where is it?” he asked, looking around slightly.

“Well, I can't exactly give it to you here...”

Albus raised one eyebrow. “Really?” Scorpius blushed and nodded. There was only one thing Albus could think of that would make the other Gryffindor blush like that. “Wanna get out of here?”

~~

Albus took Scorpius's hand and led him through their hotel room, smiling a goofy smile the whole way. Scorpius followed his boyfriend nervously, biting his bottom lip. Scorpius wanted this more than anything, so why was he suddenly so scared? Albus stopped partway through the room and pulled the blond against him. He crashed their lips together in a heated kiss. Albus ran his hands up Scorpius's arms and around the other man's shoulders. Scorpius put one hand on Albus's hip and the other tangled into the brunet's messy hair. 

They kissed for several long moments before Scorpius broke away for air. Albus kissed along his jaw and to his neck, where he nibbled and sucked, leaving red marks. Scorpius moaned quietly, relaxing slowly. Albus stepped towards the bed, pulling the other man with him. Scorpius tugged Albus's shirt up and off as they moved. He pulled his own shirt off before Albus pushed him down onto the bed. The brunet followed, slipping a knee between Scorpius's legs and grinding his hips down into the ones below him.

Scorpius slid his hands over Albus's chest, teasing his nipples slightly. Their lips met again as Albus continued to rock his hips. The brunet deftly undid the fly of his boyfriend's pants and slipped a hand inside, wrapping it around the blond's hard length. Scorpius moaned into the kiss and brought one hand down to work on the fastenings of Albus's jeans. Scorpius pushed the other Gryffindor's pants down and Albus wriggled out of them. They moved around on the bed, hands roaming freely over each other's bodies as they went, until Scorpius was settled, naked, among the pillows and Albus lay atop him. They shared another passionate kiss.

Albus reached over to the bedside table and rummaged in the drawer for a moment, continuing to kiss his boyfriend. Scorpius let his hands roam over the brunet's body, loving the feel of the other man on top of him. Albus retrieved the vial of lube he'd stashed hopefully in the small table earlier and coated his fingers with the slick substance. He slid his hand down Scorpius's side and along the crease between torso and leg. He skipped over the blond's cock and moved his hand farther down. He broke the kiss and whispered, “Nervous?”

Scorpius nodded, closing his eyes as Albus circled his tight ring of muscle with his index finger. “Shh,” Albus breathed as he pushed the finger into his lover, “relax.” Scorpius nodded again and tried to stay calm, opening his eyes to look into Albus's green ones. Albus kissed along his shoulder and collar bone as he slowly worked the blond. He wanted to take it slow and make sure Scorpius felt no pain. He watched the other man carefully as he slipped a second finger into him. Scorpius tensed slightly and Albus stopped moving. After a moment, Scorpius relaxed again. “Okay?” Albus asked, concerned.

“Yeah,” Scorpius panted. Albus moved his fingers again, carefully stretching the other man. Scorpius closed his eyes again as the brunet scissored his fingers slightly. After a few moments he added a third finger. Albus moved his other hand between their bodies and stroked Scorpius's hardness, helping to distract the blond. He continued to work the other Gryffindor open as he moved his hand up and down over Scorpius's cock. “I think I'm ready,” Scorpius said in a hushed tone.

Albus removed his fingers from the other man, stopped stroking the blond, and slicked his own hardness. He lined himself up and placed a chaste kiss on Scorpius's lips before he gingerly breached the blond. Scorpius kept his eyes squeezed shut and bit his lip slightly. Albus watched him worriedly, but kept moving forward painstakingly slowly. After what felt like an hour, he came to rest fully enveloped by the other Gryffindor's tight heat. Albus panted with the effort of remaining still, wanting to give Scorpius a chance to adjust to the odd feeling of fullness.

Eventually he couldn't stay still any longer and he carefully pulled back and thrust slowly. He shifted his angle slightly on the next few gentle thrusts until Scorpius gasped. He eyes shot open and he groaned, “Do that again.” Albus grinned down at his lover and obliged, driving into the blond with increasing speed. Soon they were both moaning and panting. Albus knew neither of them would last much longer and was grateful when Scorpius pushed a hand between them to pull at his own cock in time with Albus's thrusts. Scorpius's moans increased in volume and before long he came with a shouted “Al!”

Albus thrust twice more and followed his lover into orgasm, moaning the blond man's name. His arms gave out and he lay fully on the other Gryffindor for several minutes, catching his breath. He knew he was probably squishing the other man and eventually found the strength to move off of him. He curled into Scorpius's side, placing a kiss on the blond's pale shoulder and saying quietly, “That was the best gift ever.”

Scorpius wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and smiled. 'It certainly was,' he thought before drifting off to sleep. Albus managed to summon his wand and cast a couple of decent cleaning charms before he joined Scorpius in dreamland.


End file.
